Vision
by queenlomarie
Summary: She had always wanted to be his vision. Deep down, he was in awe of her. Will one rumor bring them together, or tear them apart? Rate M for mature content. One shot.


**Hey guys, so this is a story I wrote on-and-off a few months ago. I've had it in the vault for quite some time; I didn't know if I wanted to post it or not. This is where I conceived the character Lela Danner for WA, although in that version she is slightly different. This is a rated m story for mature content, so please be aware of that.**

* * *

Jazmine stared out her bedroom window, contemplating her thoughts. Outside, a bleak winter wasteland showered onto Woodcrest. It covered everything, almost. The forecast said that this was going to be the heaviest snow day, which meant that it was going to be the worst. Snow fell in Woodcrest during the wintertime, but the snow days were normally light to medium, enough to where you could still go outside to make snowmen and snow angels, but not enough to where the snow blockaded you inside your own home.

But Jazmine didn't really care about the forecast at that moment, her mind was on something else. Or more specifically, her mind was on someone else. This someone had been crashing her dreams at night, flooding her with endless thoughts. This someone made her stare at herself in her vanity mirror, wondering why she wasn't good enough, why she wasn't 'the one'. This someone forced her to come to the realization that she had never been 'the one', despite years and years of everyone around them commenting on their close friendship and the possibility of it blooming into something more. That small talk had given Jazmine a subconscious hope as a child, because she had no idea then that she would grow up to want that glorious, promised relationship.

But her dream of that promised relationship shattered when the rumor went around school; that the uncanny, serious, and hardly ever truly content Huey Freeman, eldest of the notorious Freeman brothers, had slept with equally serious and outspoken Lela Danner.

The rumor had spread around school and had first landed in Cindy McPhearson's lap. Cindy, who was Jazmine's best friend and sole partner in crime, became enraged when Huey's younger brother, gangster and drug dealer Riley Freeman, had relayed the information to her. It was Cindy that had to break the news to Jazmine. Jazmine, who was all too naïve, hadn't believed it at first. There was no way her best friend and promised soul mate would ever do such a thing without Jazmine knowing about it first. But, before she could ever confront Huey, the rumor was confirmed by Lela, who was all too willing to give her side of the story. Huey never gave his, but it wasn't needed. Lela's detailed description of their hot and bothered night in Huey's car was all the conformation that Jazmine needed.

And now, Jazmine sat alone, in her all too large house while her parents cursed at each other quietly from the confinements of their own room, dreaming about what could have been, but never happened.

Jazmine had spent eight years—eight—trying to woe the hard hearted and mean Huey Freeman, who came into her life when she was only ten. They were the same age, and she couldn't befriend his younger brother Riley. Not only was he younger than her by two years, but he was a thug, a vandalizer, and a law-breaker. He wasn't anything like Huey then, but she could see the similarities in them now. But, when they were children, Jazmine spent her time listening to Huey's long-winded rants about black power and the government, she supported all his revolutionary decisions; she had wasted eight years of her life on someone that never felt the same for her.

Jazmine didn't know when she had first developed a crush on Huey, but the feelings were always there. Even now, as she sat broken hearted at her window, the feeling was still there. It beat like a drum in her quiet heart. It gave her a headache, and it made her sick.

What pained Jazmine the most was that she never told Huey. She never told him how she felt. Maybe if she had, things would have been different. As she contemplated this theory, it instantly sounded dumb to her. She knew deep down that nothing would have changed. Huey would still be with Lela, because they were just alike in almost every way. Sure, they had their separate quirks and tastes, but she was overall his vision of a strong, secure, and confident black woman. Lela was a year younger than them at seventeen, but she acted older. She had the height of a goddess; she stood at 5'9, and boasted deep, dark skin that was flawless and glowed in the sunlight. Her perfectly tamed afro was just smaller than Jazmine's, and she had rich dark eyes that glinted in the light. She was model skinny, and she looked like a model in everything she wore. To top it off, she had a thick accent that made her sound like she was singing every word. Lela was a thinker, like Huey. She delved into government and politics, and took extra classes on the matter. She went to rallies and was a known BLM activist. Normally, she attended rallies with Huey, who was eager to join her. They held signs together and yelled chants with the crowds together.

Jazmine was nowhere near Huey's vision of a strong, secure, and confident black woman. For starters, she wasn't pure black, she was mixed, so she had features that were white and black. While she was older than Lela at eighteen, Jazmine stood a lot shorter than Lela at 5'4 and a half. Jazmine's large afro wasn't a deep, rich color, but was a strawberry blonde. Her skin was far lighter than Lela's, although it was dark enough for people to be able to tell that she was indeed black in some aspects. Jazmine was not model skinny like Lela, but instead had extra meat on her bones. She had curves that other boys seemed to drool over, but not Huey. Jazmine wasn't interested in the same things, either. She was on the school's dance team and wanted to be a veterinarian. Her classes consisted mainly of extra-curricular activities like photography and music theory. She loved to sing and dance, together or separately, and she loved to go to parties and be the life of it.

She wasn't even close to Huey's vision.

It was this that hurt the most—she never even had a chance. And now here she sat, contemplating her options at her bedroom window as the snow fell like bullets onto Woodcrest.

* * *

The snowfall outside had lessened into the next day, until finally it ceased. Snow, however, covered everything in sight, with nothing left untouched. Eagerly dressing himself in his room was sixteen-year-old Riley Freeman. He had gotten a call from his on and off girlfriend, seventeen-year-old Cindy McPhearson, about going out with a few other friends from their school for a well-needed snow day. Riley had agreed, and had asked if Jazmine was going. Cindy, however, had said no.

Dressed in full winter gear, Riley pushed a few of his cornrows out of his face as he made his way downstairs. He looked just like his brother; he was tall, at 6 feet with a muscular build, and had his afro slicked back in neat cornrows. His wine colored eyes were just as mesmerizing as Huey's, and he kept his face clean shaven for Cindy. He entered the living room, where his older and more sophisticated brother, Huey Freeman, sat on the couch. From the looks of it, he had just finished eating breakfast, and was drinking something hot from a mug, probably coffee. Huey was an inch taller than Riley at 6'1, with a slightly larger build than Riley. He kept his large afro loose, but well kept. His wine colored eyes were slightly darker than Riley's, and he occasionally grew a beard. Today, it was more stubble.

Huey eyed his brother as he retrieved his snow boots, "Where are you going? "he asked in a rich, deep voice.

"Out with Cindy, "Riley replied, his voice slightly harsher, with a thick, 'gangsta' accent. He pulled his boots on and grabbed his gloves and warm hat, "Tell Granddad I'll be home later. "he said.

"Hey, "Huey called out, stopping his brother, "have you heard from Jazmine lately? "Riley scoffed, and then laughed, "Nigga, are you really asking me that? "he arched a brow. Huey scowled, "Seriously, Riley, have you? "

"Nigga why do you care? "Riley shot back. Huey rolled his eyes, "Well she is my friend, Riley. I haven't spoken to her in a week, though, and she hasn't told me why. "

"Huey, why would she talk to you? "Riley chuckled, "After that rumor went around school about you fucking Lela, I'd avoid you too. "Huey furrowed his brow, "Riley, you know we never had sex. We made out in my car, but I never had sex with her. I don't know why she insists on saying that we did. "

"Either way, y'all got chemistry, "Riley retorted, "and Jazmine's a smart girl, despite what you think. "

"What I think? "Huey now arched a brow, "Yes, nigga! We all know you think Jazmine's dumber than a rock. All anybody gotta do is listen to how you talk to her. She's probably fed up with your dumbass by now. "Riley shrugged, "Like I said, you and Lela have a little thing going on. It doesn't involve Jazmine, so she's probably just…staying away. "Riley turned back around to leave, "From what Cindy tells me, she doesn't wanna speak to you at all, so don't even bother trying my dog. "

And with his last words of advice, Riley flew out of the house and into the driveway, where Cindy was parked in her brand new car, waiting for him. Huey watched as he climbed inside, and as Cindy drove away. Huey never even had time to say anything else to Riley.

He locked the door and went back to his room, where his phone was plugged in charging. He picked it up and checked it. He had a few texts; one from Hiro, one from Caesar, one from his math partner Jacob, and five from Lela. But nothing from Jazmine. Sighing, he decided to try and call her again. He dialed her number and placed the phone to his ear and waited…and waited…until he went to her voicemail.

Groaning, Huey hung up and tossed his phone on his bed. Jazmine had been ignoring him for a week now, and he didn't know why. Well, deep down, he did know why.

Huey knew that Jazmine had a small crush on him in the past, but he never thought that she had carried it on up to this point. They had always been just friends, and he liked their friendship, despite what others thought. Jazmine was nothing like him at all, which is why they were so good at being friends. Her playfulness balanced out his seriousness. When they were younger, Huey had been a lot meaner to her, but his mean streak towards her lessened as they got older.

As they got older, Huey noticed her changes here and there. She grew up, to say the least. While she still had a hint of her childhood naivety, she was more of an adult now. She understood more, she questioned more, and she thought more. She had learned to embrace her African and white heritages, and learned how to stand up for herself against others. In the past eight years, Huey had watched her grow from a small, fragile child to a strong, confident woman.

Which, to say the least, is why he unknowingly fell in love with her.

Huey never acted on his impulses. Jazmine was at the center of almost every guy at their school's thoughts. She was the talk of the town, really, and he knew why. She was beautiful, outgoing, friendly, kind, and caring. She befriended everyone that crossed her path, and smiled all the time. She was destined to date someone who was equally as friendly and outgoing as she was, and that wasn't who Huey was. Huey was cold, passive, and cruel. He was the one that never smiled.

Huey had thought that he had possibly found a better match in Lela Danner, a transfer student to their school from Haiti. Lela was more like him, and he enjoyed the friendship he had with her, too. But, she wasn't the wow factor he thought she would be. She was pretty, yes, and smart and gifted and confident in herself. She was his ideal vision of a black woman. But she wasn't what he wanted. Lela couldn't make him smile like Jazmine could, Lela couldn't make him really think about things in a different way like Jazmine could. Lela didn't see the beauty in everything like Jazmine did. Lela saw the coldness of the world, in the same way that Huey did. They just weren't compatible.

Huey knew that Lela liked him. He was stupid to have gone to a rally with her over a week ago and agree to drink. Huey didn't drink often, but when he did, he drank heavily. Huey got so drunk he woke up in his car, with Lela on top of him. They were both fully clothed, and Huey knew that all they had done was make out, if that. But Lela had gone to school the next day and boasted about her night with Huey, which shocked the school. Riley had even believed her, and had questioned Huey about it. Huey insisted that they never had sex.

"I guess Jazmine believes the rumors, too, "Huey sighed. He rubbed his forehead, "I should probably talk to her. "

Huey went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and fix his mangled hair. He then changed into warmer attire, grabbed his boots, and began pulling them on as he went into his grandfather's room, "Granddad, I'm going to see Jazmine. Riley went with Cindy to the park, "he said. His grandfather, Robert Freeman, groaned in his bed; he had been sleeping when Huey had come in.

"Yeah, alright, "Robert said absently. Huey closed the door and made his way downstairs. Opening the front door, he stepped outside into the cold air. He took a moment to bask in the freezing temperatures before closing and locking the door.

The walk to Jazmine's house was only a few minutes, they conveniently lived down the street from one another. He approached the house, finding only Mr. Dubois's car in the driveway. As he was about to knock on the door, it opened, and a hurried Mr. Dubois stepped out, dressed for work. He spotted Huey, "Oh, Huey, good morning! Are you here to see Jazmine? "he asked. Huey nodded, "Is she here? "

"Yes, she's in the kitchen. I have to get going to work, though. See you later. "Mr. Dubois smiled at Huey before hurrying to his car. Huey watched him quickly drive away before entering the Dubois house.

As he closed the front door, Huey could smell something coming from the kitchen. Jazmine was making something, toast most likely. He shimmied his jacket off and took off his snow-covered shoes before entering the house. Jazmine's house was similar to his in some ways, and he knew the way to her kitchen. He could hear Jazmine humming to herself as she walked around the kitchen.

Huey rounded a corner, and spotted Jazmine, her back facing him, "Dad? "she called out.

Jazmine assumed her father already left when she received no reply, but was startled when someone cleared his throat. She whirled around, butter knife in hand, when she spotted the last person in the world she wanted to see. But she had to admit, as she eyed him from her position several feet away from him, he looked good.

"Huey? What are you doing here? "she asked. She set the butter knife down on the counter behind her. Huey shrugged, "I wanted to come by to talk to you, is that a bad thing? "he asked.

Jazmine rolled her eyes, unamused, "Well, you could've tried talking to me at school, "she said pointedly. She looked down, and realized she was still in her pajamas; a thin t-shirt and a part of too-short night shorts. Instinctively, she pulled her shorts down slightly, "I'm not even dressed, "she said, her face reddening slightly, her eyes never meeting Huey's.

"I-I'm sorry, "Huey said, looking away. Jazmine rolled her eyes before heading towards her stairs, "Just give me a minute. "she said.

Huey was waiting in the living room when Jazmine returned. She had brushed her teeth, combed her afro back into a bun, and had changed into a pair of long night pants with a jacket thrown over her shirt. She looked beautiful. Jazmine nervously sat on the couch, while Huey resolved to sitting in a chair across from her. She was stupid to have believed that she could avoid Huey forever; she knew at some point he would try to contact her. She just didn't think it would've been so soon, it had only been a week.

"I know you heard about the rumor, "Huey began, getting straight to the point. He knew he needed to get right to the point before Jazmine had any time to come up with an excuse for him to leave. Jazmine shifted in her seat, "Yeah, I did. Who hasn't? "she pointed out. Huey let out a sigh.

"Jazmine, I know Lela spread that rumor around about us sleeping together. "at that moment, Jazmine's face grew red with anger, and embarrassment. She mentally cursed herself and turned away, "So? It's true, isn't it? She gave a very…detailed description of the inside of your car, "Jazmine clenched her jaw, "and she gave a very detailed description of you. "

Huey rolled his eyes, "Jazmine, we didn't have sex. "he said. Jazmine looked at him, confusion written all over her face, "Really? Well then why did Lela start that rumor? "her eyebrows furrowed, "And why didn't you say anything about it when it happened? "

"I did, "Huey argued, "I first heard about the rumor the day after she spread it on social media, at school. Some guys came up to me asking if about her, and I told them the rumor was false. But that didn't stop the rumor from spreading. "his eyebrow twitched in annoyance, "Soon, everyone was coming to me about Lela. I've spent the past week trying to tell everyone that we didn't have sex, but she spread the rumor so much I think she believes it herself. "

Jazmine fell silent, not knowing what to say. A part of her wanted to not believe him, but another part knew that what he was saying was probably true. Nonetheless, Jazmine knew it wasn't any of her business.

"I'm sorry for not coming to you and asking for your side, "she said, surprising Huey. He hadn't expected her to apologize to him, "it really isn't any of my business anyways, "she went on. Huey could tell by the tone of her voice that she was still unsure about his side of the story, "I don't need to know what she did with you in your car, because I know she must've been in your car with you to know all those details. "she stood up from her seat, prompting Huey to stand as well.

"Jazmine, we…we just kissed, "Huey said. At those words, her facial expression grew grim, "but listen, it wasn't what you think. "

"Well what does it matter what I think? "Jazmine shot back, eyebrows furrowed even more, "I'm just your friend, Huey. What you do with your girlfriends isn't my business. "

"Girlfriend? "Huey now arched a brow, "You think Lela and I are dating? "

"Well, yeah. Most people assume y'all are at least a thing. "she shrugged, "You're always with her, y'all are always going out places and studying together. We all just assume there's some unspoken thing between the two of you. "Huey shook his head, "There is no unspoken thing between us, Jazmine. Yes, Lela and I spend time together, but not in that way. I don't see her as a potential romantic partner anymore. "

"Anymore? "now it was Jazmine's turn to arch a brow. She crossed her arms over her chest, and Huey mentally cursed himself for saying something so stupid. He closed his eyes and exhaled, before reopening them to speak again, "Okay, yes. When I first met Lela, I thought that maybe I could have pursued a relationship with her. But it never really worked out. "Jazmine didn't look convinced at his explanation, but she sighed.

"Well, I don't know what your goal was in coming over here other than to clear your name, but I believe you, "she said, "I believe your side of the story. Did you want anything else? "

Huey couldn't believe that Jazmine was treating him so coldly. She was never this off-putting with him, something else was going on. Huey began thinking of the childhood crush she had on him when they were kids. Could it be possible she still harbored feelings for him?

"Yes, I want to know why you've been avoiding me, "Huey replied, narrowing his eyes, "you said that none of this is your business, but why do you seem to care so much about my relationships? "

Jazmine's face instantly grew red, "I-I don't care, "she insisted, but her voice cracked. She knew Huey would be able to tell that she was lying to him. Huey slowly took a few steps towards her, "Jazmine, what is it? "he asked. To her surprise, he was now standing right in front of her, with only a few inches between them. She looked up into his questioning eyes, and she only looked away, "Nothing, "she lied, "I don't care who you're romantically involved with, Huey. It's not my place to say anything. "

Huey stared down at her. Recently, he'd been used to looking at Lela during rallies and marches, and she was only a few inches smaller than him. Jazmine, however, was a lot shorter than Huey, and he could tell she was straining herself as she tried to meet his gaze with her mesmerizing emerald eyes. Huey had the urge to kiss her, to sweep her off of her feet and proclaim how he really felt for her. But he had no idea how he would even do such a feat.

"If you don't have anything else to tell me, then you can leave, "Jazmine said, moving backwards. Huey, however, wasn't ready to leave, and reached forwards to stop her. Jazmine panicked, and leaned backwards, sitting back down on the couch. Huey moved to kneel down in front of her, taking her by surprise. "Huey, what are you doing? "she asked.

Huey gulped; he had never been more nervous in his life, "Jazmine, this is our senior year of high school, and I'll be damned if I don't do this ever, "and with that, he leaned forwards and placed a small, gentle kiss on Jazmine's cheek. Jazmine's whole body stiffened in surprise, and he waited for some kind of response from her, something, anything that told him what she was thinking.

Jazmine herself was shocked. She had never expected their conversation to turn into this, although she had to admit, she didn't mind that it did. In fact, that one tiny kiss ignited something inside her that ached for more. She needed more than just one dainty kiss on the cheek from Huey.

Jazmine turned to look at him, their lips aligning perfectly. Without saying anything, Jazmine leaned closer and planted a small, dainty kiss of her own on Huey's warm and inviting lips. Huey felt a rush of electricity jolt down his spine at her touch. Without thinking, Jazmine reached up and wrapped her arms around Huey's neck, pulling him closer to her. Huey felt his hands holding on to Jazmine's waist as he leaned in to deepen the kiss. They passionately kissed for a few minutes before Jazmine broke away, gasping for air. She looked up at Huey, and he could see the confusion in her eyes, "H-Huey? "she whispered, "Wh-what are…we doing? "

"We're kissing, that's what we're doing, "Huey responded quietly. He let go of her waist with one hand to fondle with a loose curl that had come out of Jazmine's messy bun. Jazmine stared up at him with her large, emerald eyes, and they pulled him in for another passionately deep kiss. This time, Jazmine wasn't stiff; she seemed to melt into him, and she gripped her arms around his neck harder, as if she was trying to tell him to keep kissing her.

Huey wasn't planning on stopping; he felt her open her mouth slightly, and Huey took this as an invitation to explore. He carefully kissed her, and gently flicked his tongue into her mouth. Jazmine responded by deepening the kiss, and soon they were sloppily making out on her couch.

Huey, who was on his knees, wrapped Jazmine's legs around his waist. His hands took their place back on her slim waist, before one began traveling up her back, coming to rest in the center. Curious as to what Jazmine would do, Huey slowly traveled from her lips to her neck, kissing her softly. Jazmine gasped at the touch of his lips, and leaned her head to the side, allowing Huey full access to her neck. Huey continued to kiss her tenderly.

After a few minutes of this, Huey's phone began ringing loudly from his back pocket. He groaned, reaching behind him to retrieve his iPhone, "It's probably Riley, "he muttered, "he went out with Cindy earlier. No doubt they got into a fight—again—and she left his dumbass at wherever they went. "he pulled it out, and frowned. It wasn't Riley, it was Lela.

Jazmine caught a glimpse at the name, "Well, go on, answer it, "she prodded, a little too earnestly. Huey arched a brow, "Are you sure? "he asked. Jazmine nodded, "I'm sure. "

Huey swiped the green answer button on the screen and held the phone up to his ear, "Hello? "he said. "Huey! "Lela loudly said from the other line. She was loud enough that Jazmine heard her, "Huey, you haven't answered me all day! "her accent made it somewhat difficult for Jazmine to decipher what she was saying. Huey responded: "Oh, well, sorry, but I've been busy. "as he spoke, Jazmine leaned into him, resting her cheek on his uncovered one.

"Busy? "Lela sounded unconvinced, but before Huey could reply, she spoke again, "Hey, so, "her voice became dreamy-like, "I was wondering…we haven't really…seen each other since last week when we were in your car, "Huey knew where this was going, "Lela, I was mildly drunk, "he replied, unamused, "I remember what happened, but you know I wasn't fully in control of myself. "

"So are you really saying you didn't enjoy yourself? "Lela asked, "Because I feel like you're lying, "the last word was spoken in a sing-song tone to emphasize it more. Huey leaned backwards, sitting down on the floor, and pulled Jazmine into his lap. She sat still facing him, her legs wrapped around his waist and her cheek still pressed to his, "I'm saying I didn't, "he replied simply.

"Awww Hueyyyy, "Lela whined. Jazmine was now fed up with this conversation; Lela had just interrupted one of the best moments in her life, and now she was whining after being rejected. Without saying anything, Jazmine pulled Huey's phone from his hand. She placed it to her ear, "Lela, sweetie, "she said into the phone. Huey arched a brow, and heard Lela gasp from the other line, "you can talk to Huey later. We're busy right now. "

With that said, Jazmine hung up the phone. Huey's eyes went wide in surprise, and then, to Jazmine's own surprise, he laughed aloud. This made Jazmine blush; Huey rarely ever laughed, if ever. He pushed a strand of hair out of Jazmine's face, "I never pinned you for the jealous type, "Huey joked. Jazmine rolled her eyes, "Don't even go there Huey, "she said, but she giggled. His lips brushed over hers softly, "Where were we? "he whispered.

"You were kissing me, "Jazmine smiled. Huey pulled her in for another passionate, hungry kiss.

* * *

Huey was almost unable to contain his excitement. It was a Friday night; Granddad was off on a date with his latest match from an online dating website he used, and was not returning home. Riley was staying the night with his friend from school, Tyler Bakes, and was actually going to a house party a few neighborhoods away. The snow had somewhat cleared, but there had been no school that week due to damage at their high school from the snowstorm Monday night. On this particular Friday, which was four days from his fateful encounter with Jazmine at her house, Jazmine was actually coming over…to stay the night.

Jazmine had managed to convince her parents that she was going over to stay with Cindy. While Cindy knew of this, she was also planning to leave with Riley and Tyler to the house party later and was more than happy to lie for her friend. Huey was actually grateful for Cindy, for once. While he didn't dislike the blonde haired, blue eyed basketball player that had befriended Riley when he was eight, she nine, she was always arguing with Riley to the point of annoyance and borderline psychosis. But, she was Jazmine's best friend since middle school, and was also Riley's love interest, albeit they were always on an off, so he had to deal with her.

Huey was expecting Jazmine by seven, and Granddad had barely left at five. Riley himself was currently waiting for Cindy. Part of the plan was for Jazmine to drive over to Cindy's, and then catch a ride with Cindy's to the Freeman house. Since the Freeman and Dubois houses were so close in proximity, neither Jazmine nor Huey wanted to take the risk. Riley knew of the plan Huey and Jazmine had formulated, and hadn't spilled anything to Granddad. However, after their grandfather had left, Riley made constant jokes to Huey about getting laid, and had even jokingly slipped Huey a condom. Huey, however, had shocked and impressed his younger brother when he produced his very own box of condoms.

Huey had spent the past hour cleaning all the important rooms, and forced Riley to help. He cleaned his room, the hallways, the stairway, the living room, the kitchen, the dining room, the bathrooms, and had even cleaned his own car. What would've taken hours to do was accomplished by Huey and Riley in one hour, give or take. Now, Huey lay in wait for Jazmine.

Jazmine herself was nervously sitting in Cindy's car as she drove to the Freeman's house. Jazmine had spent over two hours getting ready for the "sleepover". She spent those two hours on the phone with Cindy, deciding on what to wear, what kind of underwear to wear, what to bring, and so on. She showered, washing herself at least five times, and shaved every place she deemed important, which were the obvious places. She sprayed on perfume, lotioned herself up, and slicked her hair back into a bun. Her clothes, toiletries, and makeup were stuffed in a large, purple duffle bag from Adidas. She herself wore a pair of Victoria Secret leggings, a cropped long sleeved blue shirt, and a pair of snow boots and long socks. She also wore a heavy coat and a scarf.

Cindy had given her advice and tips on what to do if things went sexual, and Jazmine inhaled all the information to the best of her abilities. Now, she was having to go through an agonizingly long drive to the Freeman house.

Huey's ears perked up when he heard the doorbell ring at six thirty. Riley answered it, and called for Huey, "Hey Huey! Someone's here for you! "he teased. Huey came from the living room, and spotted Jazmine as she walked in, her large bag slung over her shoulder, and her scarf wrapped securely around her neck. Cindy gave Riley a little peck on the cheek, before giving Jazmine a gentle, reassuring squeeze on the arm. Within seconds, Riley had collected his things, and he and Cindy were gone, closing and locking the door behind them.

This left Huey and Jazmine alone. Huey approached her, "Want me to take your things? "he asked, hand outstretched. Jazmine nodded, handing him her bag. She shrugged off her coat and undid her scarf, hanging them on the coat hanger. She kicked off her boots and peeled off her socks, stuffing them into the boots and placing them aside. She followed Huey up the stairs into his room.

Jazmine had been in Huey's room before countless times since their childhood. As children, he had shared a room with Riley, but as he neared high school, their grandfather had finally agreed to let them have their own separate rooms. Huey's room was neat and orderly. He had posters of figures like Malcolm X hung on his walls, along with different artworks from different painters. He had his laptop on his desk with his textbooks, which were neatly stacked. His closet was organized and tidy, and his bed was made. His floor was clear of things like clothes and shoes, and he had his own hamper, which was currently empty.

Huey placed her duffel bag on his desk chair. Jazmine herself sat down on his bed. While she had been in his room before, this time it was different. It was different because they were completely alone, and because she knew what was inevitably going to happen. Absently, Jazmine ran a hand over his comforter, which was a medium brown color. His bedsheets and pillowcases were starch white, which made the room look even more clean and tidy.

Huey turned to face her, "Well, what do you wanna do? "he asked, coming to sit by her. Jazmine smirked to herself, "Well, we could watch movies, "she began, "or listen to music, or read books, or play board games, or watch a TV series or two, or cook something, "Huey rolled his eyes. He knew Jazmine didn't want to do any of those things.

Huey reached over and caressed her face softly. Jazmine closed her eyes, smiling as his thumbed her cheek gently, "I could kiss you, "he offered. Jazmine's eyes opened, and she smiled, "You could, "she grinned. Huey gave her a small smile back before leaning in to kiss her.

That one kiss made Jazmine erupt in hunger and need. She needed Huey, in every way she could get him. Jazmine leaned forward, deepening the kiss. Before Huey could do anything, Jazmine had placed her hands on his chest. They trailed down to the bottom of his shirt, and her cool hands met his warm, toned chest. Jazmine had never actually seen Huey without his shirt on, let alone his clothes, and he had never seen her. The thought of getting to see Huey for the first time sent a chill down her spine.

She stopped, though, pulling away, "Is this okay? "she asked, her hands still underneath his shirt. Huey gave her a sly smile before reaching down, grabbing ahold of the hem of his shirt, and completely pulling it off. Jazmine's eyes went wide, and she blushed. She hadn't expected Huey to make such a bold move. She stared at his chest; Huey was well toned, it was no secret that he worked out. He had muscular arms, and a gorgeous body that almost made Jazmine drool. Jazmine forced herself to look back up into his eyes, and when she did, Huey had leaned in for another kiss.

Jazmine placed her hands on his chest again as he wrapped his arms around her body, pulling her closer. Their kissing became heavier, and soon, Jazmine felt Huey's hands slipping under her own shirt. Jazmine allowed Huey to take her shirt off, and he absently tossed it aside. She wore a lacy red bra, which she noticed caught Huey's attention.

Huey had never seen Jazmine without clothes on before, and now that he was, it made his stomach churn with anticipation and his fingers ache for her skin. She had curves, no doubt, and she had them in all the right places. She had a slim hourglass figure, and her breasts were large enough to fill Huey's hands, but not large enough to overflow her carefully selected, red, lacy bra. Huey noticed faint stretch marks along her underarms and chest, by her breasts, and Jazmine realized he was staring at them. She blushed, and reached up to cover them with her hands.

Huey, however, took her hands into his, and he leaned his head down to place gentle, tender kisses on the stretch marks. Jazmine's face heated up and her skin felt tingly at his touch. Huey's hands slipped down her waist to the hem of her leggings, and he slowly pulled them down. Jazmine helped him by lifting herself up slightly, and once he brought them down, he caught sight of the matching red, lacy panties she wore.

"Matching? "he looked at her, arching a brow. Jazmine blushed, "Yeah, well, I thought you'd like it, "she smiled softly at Huey, who licked his lips, "I do, "he whispered. He finished taking off her leggings, and she laid there, on his bed, in her underwear.

Huey was about to get on top of her, but she stopped him, "Your turn, "she mused. Huey grinned, and it made Jazmine's heart leap inside her. He stood up and began to take off his joggers, and allowed them to slide to the floor. Jazmine's eyes only grew wider and her heart rate sped up. Even his legs had muscles on them, and she could see his bulge; his grey boxers weren't hiding anything.

Huey caught her staring, "What? "he asked. Jazmine only smiled at him, "You know Huey, you could be an underwear model for Calvin Klein or something. "

This made Huey blush a deep scarlet red, and he turned away. Jazmine giggled, "What? Was it something I said? "she asked innocently. Huey turned back to look at her and rolled his eyes, "Of course not, "he replied, but he was still blushing. Nonetheless, he returned to his spot on the bed. Jazmine had moved backwards, so her head rested on his pillows. Huey followed her, and soon, he was above her.

Jazmine stared into his wine-colored eyes, which were eyeing her up and down. Slowly, Huey leaned down for another kiss. As he did so, his body came with him, and Jazmine could feel his bulge brush her inner thigh. She felt her body tighten in response, and one of Huey's hands rubbed her side tenderly.

His hand went from her side to her back, and she could feel him tracing the clasp of her bra. He pulled away, looking at Jazmine for confirmation. Jazmine nodded, giving him the okay. Without hesitation, Huey had unclasped her bra, and Jazmine was shocked at how easily he did so. "Where did you learn how to do that? "she asked. Huey chuckled, "It's not rocket science, Jaz, "the new nickname he gave her made her blush. Gently, Huey began pulling the bra off of her, until he had completely removed it. He tossed it aside and stared down at her glorious body. Jazmine could see his eyes widen, and carefully, he reached up to gently cup one of Jazmine's breasts.

Jazmine sighed as he did so. Gently, he ran thumb along her hardened nipple, and she gently moaned in satisfaction. Huey bent down to gently kiss her chest, and she sighed under him. Without thinking, he had gone on to kiss her breasts tenderly, and he could feel Jazmine slightly shaking under him. His hands, which were at her sides, rubbed them gently.

One hand had traveled from her side to the top of her panties, and he traced the hem gently. Jazmine had wrapped her arms around his neck, and when she felt him tug at her panties, he looked up at her. He looked into her emerald eyes that were slightly glazed over, and gulped, "Are you sure you wanna do this? "he asked. Jazmine nodded, "Yes, I am, "she whispered.

Huey nodded. He began kissing her neck, making Jazmine moan again in pleasure. As he did so, his hands began pulling her panties down, and soon, he had slipped them off of her body. Jazmine felt Huey pull away from her neck, and she closed her eyes. Huey's eyes trailed down to her most private area, and he noticed the stretch marks she had on her thighs. He looked back up at her, and saw that her eyes were closed, "Why are you closing your eyes? "he asked. Jazmine opened them and looked at him, "O-oh, well, I don't know…, "she began looking away, and Huey then knew why. He placed a finger under her chin and turned her head to look at him, "Jazmine, you are beautiful, "he said sincerely, passionately. Jazmine blushed.

Huey stood up, "What are you doing? "Jazmine asked. Huey smirked, "It's my turn, isn't it? "he asked, referring to his underwear. Jazmine's eyes grew wide as he began to pry his boxers off, and she forced herself to look upwards at his face. She saw him toss his boxers to the side, and he smirked again at her nervousness, "You can look, Jaz, "he said. Jazmine gulped, "A-are you sure? "she asked. Huey nodded.

Jazmine slowly inched her eyes down his chest, and stopped as she caught sight of his member. Without meaning to, she gasped. She had never seen one before, and didn't really know what to expect. Huey chuckled at her innocent stare, and he walked towards the light switch and flipped it downwards, turning off the lights.

"Why'd you do that? "Jazmine asked in a hushed tone, her voice slightly cracking. Huey returned back to the bed, "I thought maybe this might be a little more comfortable for you, "he replied. Jazmine nodded, "Well, thank you, "she smiled.

Huey pulled the covers from his bed out from underneath Jazmine. He slipped under them, allowing the blankets to fall over himself and around Jazmine. She realized how close the two were together, and began sweating. Huey reached over to his nightstand and opened the drawer, pulling out a fresh condom.

Jazmine gulped as he tore it open, pulling out the condom from its packaging. As he did so, Jazmine decided to take out her bun. She undid her hair tie, and placed it on the bed beside her. Her hair snapped out of place, and reminded the two whose afro was bigger than the other. Jazmine tried to push her afro back, but it continued to snap back into a natural form. Jazmine sighed, annoyed with her hair. Huey, however, chuckled, and grabbed her hand, as if telling her to stop fiddling with her hair. She complied, and her hands found their way onto Huey's chest again.

Huey stretched the condom out from its tiny, packable form. Jazmine watched curiously as he put the condom on. For a moment, Jazmine started to think that it might be a tad too small for Huey, as it was condensed into a packable form and did not look like it would stretch out, but he managed to slip it over himself with ease. Huey shifted his weight, and Jazmine allowed him to reposition her and himself.

Huey was hovering above her, ready, "Are you sure about this Jaz? "he asked again. Jazmine nodded vigorously, "Yes, "she said, "I am. "

Huey didn't know how to approach this delicately, so he tried to be as slow as he could. He had positioned himself at her entrance, and slowly began to push forwards. He moved around slightly until her found her opening, and slowly inched inside.

Jazmine took a sharp breath as she felt Huey enter her. Cindy had told her to expect pain, since it was her first time, but Jazmine hadn't expected it to be that painful. The more Huey pushed forward, the greater the pain became. Jazmine placed a hand on his shoulder, signaling him to wait. He did, and Jazmine tried to force her heavy breathing to subside. Her vision was slightly blurred as faint tears threatened to burst from her eyes, but she blinked them back. After a moment, Jazmine nodded.

Huey continued to push, and stopped when he heard Jazmine whimper. He looked down at her and saw her tear-glistened eyes and quivered lip. "I-I'm sorry Jaz, "he apologized, but Jazmine shook her head, "Just keep going, "she ordered. Huey obliged. He had his hands on Jazmine's legs, pulling them apart. Every time he pushed a little more, Jazmine's body would snap, and she would attempt to close her legs. Huey, however, forced them to remain apart. He had managed to get himself halfway inside when Jazmine stopped him again.

Huey held his position for a moment, which gave Jazmine enough time to adjust to him. After a few moments, Huey began pulling himself out slightly before slowly pushing himself back in.

This sensation made Jazmine gasp, and Huey gave a low moan. Jazmine braced herself on the bed as Huey began to repeat the slow, exhilarating process. Each time, Huey seemed to be able to enter her a little more. Jazmine's quiet moans grew louder, and as they did, Huey began to pick up his pace.

Huey himself was in pure bliss. The sensation he was getting was unfamiliar to him, but it was quickly becoming something he enjoyed. After a few more thrusts and moans from Jazmine, Huey was almost all the way inside her. Jazmine could feel this, and with his next thrust, she let out a choked scream. She tilted her head back as she did so, and did it again with Huey's next thrust. "H-Huey, "she whispered, moaning again, "What? "Huey asked, his voice shaking slightly. Jazmine didn't reply, and Huey began to quicken his pace.

Without meaning to, his next thrust was a little more forceful than the previous ones. He was excited, and couldn't control himself from pushing himself all the way inside her with one final thrust. Jazmine let out a louder scream as he did so, and began gasping for breath, "Holy fuck Huey! "she cried out.

Jazmine rarely cussed so brazenly, and it made Huey chuckle. He began to thrust now a little quicker, and Jazmine grabbed his bedsheets and squeezed. Huey pulled himself out almost all the way before slowly re-entering her. This made Jazmine's body shake, "Oh my fucking god, Huey! "she moaned, "Huey…, "she said his name again.

Huey liked hearing her say his name that way, and he wanted to get her to say it again. He repeated the same motion, only slightly faster, and got what he wanted, "Oh fuck, Huey! "Jazmine gasped.

"Jaz…, "Huey himself now moaned. He could barely find the words to speak. As his paced quickened, he felt Jazmine tighten herself around him. The sensation made Huey's body tremble, "Oh fuck baby…, "he whispered, but it came out as more of a low growl. Jazmine blushed at the pet name, but moaned again as he continued. Huey got more excited as he continued; he gripped her legs tighter. To his surprise, Jazmine began moving with him, and they developed a rhythm together. The new sensations sent chills up and down Huey's spine, and he moaned in ecstasy, "Fuck…baby girl…, "Huey released one of Jazmine's legs and leaned down, nearing her face. Jazmine forced herself to lean upwards and managed to plant a kiss on his lips. Huey leaned down more and kissed her back hungrily, never breaking his rhythm with her.

Jazmine felt new sensations radiating throughout her whole body. The two of them continued, with her letting out choked or muffled screams through their kissing. Jazmine could feel how strong and powerful Huey was against her. She reached up and grabbed ahold of Huey's back, digging her nails into his skin as he managed to hit a sweet spot inside of her. "Oh my god right there, "she choked out. She could hear Huey give a low chuckle as he did as she requested. He gripped her waist now tightly, using his strength to move her with him. The bed creaked and rattled under them as their passion intensified, and with each thrust, Jazmine's vision became hazy. Huey could barely contain his excitement as he pounded into her over and over again. Finally, Huey felt himself climaxing as Jazmine continued to tighten herself around him. Jazmine also felt herself reaching a climax.

With one final thrust from Huey, Jazmine felt her whole body shaking with pleasure and excitement. Something emerged from the pit of her body, and soon her whole body was shaking, and she screamed, "OH MY GOD, HUEY! "as she threw her head back. With her words, Huey felt the churning in his body release, and he cried out, "FUCK! "and released into the condom.

They paused for a moment, catching their breaths and coming down from their highs. Shakily, Huey pulled himself out of Jazmine and pried off the condom and threw it away securely in his trash can beside the bed before toppling onto the bed beside her. He could hear Jazmine's breathing slow down as he tried to steady his own, "Jaz…that was…amazing, "Huey breathed. But Jazmine didn't reply.

Huey looked over at her and realized she was now sitting up. Huey sat up, and saw tears falling from Jazmine's face as she clenched the blankets close to her chin, "Jaz, baby, what's wrong? "Huey asked, concerned. Had he hurt her on accident? Jazmine gulped, and released the blanket, allowing it to fall down. She pushed it off of her, and spread her legs, revealing to Huey a small pool of blood. Huey's eyes went wide, and he looked back up at Jazmine, "You were a virgin? "he asked.

Jazmine nodded, "Well of course, "she sniffed, "I may have dated one or two guys before you, Huey, but I never h-had sex. "she wiped her eyes with her hands. Without hesitation, Huey enveloped her into a large hug, wrapping his arms around her tightly, "Jaz, baby, it's okay, I was too, "he admitted, kissing her forehead, "why are you crying? "

"B-because I got blood on your bedsheets, "Jazmine replied shakily, "that's so embarrassing. "Jazmine wanted to crawl into a hole and hide, but Huey was holding her tightly, "Baby, they're just bedsheets. I can get new ones, "he assured her, stroking her hair.

"H-Huey? "she looked up at him, "Hmm? "he arched a brow, "What are we? "she then asked, "We've made out and had sex, what does that make us? "

Huey could tell she was afraid that he'd reject her, as he never formally asked her out in any way. Huey only rubbed her back, "Well, I would like for you to be my girlfriend, if that would be alright with you, "he said, eyeing her. Jazmine's eyes instantly lit up, and she snuggled into his chest, "Yes, "she said, without hesitation, "I'd like that a lot. "

"Good, good, "Huey murmured into her hair. He helped Jazmine stand, and pried off the bloodstained bedsheets. He inspected the spot where the blood had been, and was relieved that it didn't sink into the actual mattress. Huey pulled on his boxers and a pair of sweats. He went to the bathroom and grabbed a few paper towels. He returned to his room and gave them to Jazmine, who placed a few between her legs. Huey went to his closet, pulled out an old, worn out t-shirt, and handed it to Jazmine, instructing her to put it on. Jazmine obliged, and pulled the shirt over her head. It was several sizes too large for her, and came down to her thighs.

Huey continued cleaning. He walked out of the room for a moment and headed into his grandfather's room. He knew that his grandfather kept a few extra bedsheets in his drawers in case he had an 'accident' while in bed. They were all the same color: white. Huey knew that one wouldn't be missed. He found one, and returned to his room, where Jazmine was now sitting in his desk chair. She had pulled her underwear back on, and had placed the bloodstained paper towels in his small wastebasket by his door. Huey took them out and put them together with the sheets.

"What are you going to do with them? "Jazmine asked. Huey shrugged, "I'm just going to throw them away, "he replied, "I don't want to try to get the blood out, there's no point. "Jazmine watched him as he remade the bed quickly, and he exited the room, grabbing his jacket and throwing it on absently with a pair of shoes. He made his way outside and dashed to the trash can as quickly as he could, trying to not slip on the icy ground. He ran back inside and locked the door, kicking off his shoes as he made his way back upstairs.

Jazmine was waiting for him on his bed. She had pulled the sheets back up around her, and was snuggling into his pillows, "Can I join? "Huey cracked a small smile as Jazmine rolled her eyes and giggled, "Do you even need to ask? "

Huey slipped under the sheets beside Jazmine and felt her small body cuddle up next to him. He wrapped an arm around her as she laid her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. "My legs hurt, "she stated absently. Huey chuckled, "My back hurts from you clawing me. "

Jazmine felt herself blush at his statement, and he felt the cheek she had pressed against him grow warm, "What are you going to do about Lela? "she then asked, looking up at him. Huey caressed her cheek with a finger, "Trust me, she knows what's up between us, "he assured her, "and if she really doesn't then I'll make it known. "Jazmine grinned and kissed him.

"Am I really everything you want? "Jazmine asked after a few minutes of silence, but it was muffled, and Huey knew she was falling asleep. Nonetheless, he nodded, "Yes, Jaz, everything. You're my vision, "he said, yawning. He rubbed her back gently with his hand, and Jazmine felt her eyelids grow heavy. Soon, she'd fallen asleep.

 _I'm his vision._

* * *

 **I don't think I've ever written a one shot like this before, so I hope y'all enjoy.**

 **xoxo, Queen**


End file.
